pikafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
An Intense Rematch: Ryan vs. Hannah
Coming Back Hannah stepped foot into Dahlia City, staring at the whole city with her narrowing eyes. She couldn't recall on the last time that she was here...but she remembers an intense match with the gym leader, Ryan, to get the Draco Badge. Now here she was again, back at the same old place, just to visit Ryan. She took in a deep breath, and she casually walks through the city. ---- "Miss?" Hannah suddenly turned her head from the big window to face one of her servants. "Oh, yes, what is it?" She replied as her hands were held together behind. "Here's a letter for you...it's coming from Dahlia City..." The servant takes an envelope from her pocket and gives it to Hannah. Hannah curiously takes it and she nods her head. "Thank you very much..." When she heard the door close, Hannah slowly walks back to her observing spot and tears open the envelope. She sat down on her bed, where a view displays the whole Hora Battle Frontier. She unfolds the neat letter in it and reads it. Dear Hannah, Congrats on being a Frontier Brain, Hannah. I've heard a couple of stories about you...I'm sorry to hear that you lost to Yianni, as he is one tough of a Champion. I also hear stories on how you seem to be quite a challenge for the Hora Battle Frontier and that everyone can't seem to cope up with your skills. I still remember the last time that I've battled with you, and that was something I couldn't forget. I want to relive that experience, but this time, with my toughest Pokemon. I want to see your true skill, I want to see that full potential of yours. Meet me in one week in the afternoon in Dahlia City, for I will be waiting. -Sincerely, Ryan Hannah walks through Dahlia City, wearing a hood over herself. She didn't watnt to attract any attention from anyone. She could tell that many of the Dragon-user Trainers in this area have versed her, and she didn't want a rematch with them. Pacing fast and with short movements, Hannah walks into the doors of the Gym. The first thing she saw was a person that guarded the door. "Sorry, hot-shot trainer, but, the Gym Leader is currently unavailable. He is expecting someone right now and will be able to fight tomorrow." Hannah removes her hood and reveals her full face to the man. The man was taken back and widened his eyes. "Oh! Zone Champion Hannah, I didn't know it was you! Uh...please, yes, Ryan is waiting for you!" Hannah smiles and nods. "Thank you very much..." The guard walks out of the way and gives room for the woman to go through. Hannah quietly walks through the doors and opens them. She walks into the gym and saw the gym leader standing on the platform. "I came, Ryan..." Hannah calmly says as she takes off her jacket. There were six Poke Balls on her waist. Ryan was located on the opposite end of the huge battlefield that loomed before her, his arms folded against his chest and a soft grin on his face. "So you have." he replied, motioning for her to take her place. A referee walked out onto the field to explain the rules. "This will be an all out six-on-six battle. When all six Pokémon on one side is unable to battle, the battle will be over. Only the challenger will be allowed to substitute Pokémon." he explained. "The last time you were here, this was a Dragon-type Gym. Things have changed since then. Let's see if you still deserve that Draco badge you've carried since you last beat me." he said. Hannah immediately pulls out a Poke Ball from the waist and enlarges it with the press of the button. She intently looks at Ryan, wondering of the surprises that he was able to pull. Back at the gym, Ryan had incredibly strong Pokemon that seem to throw off Hannah a lot. If it wasn't for her lucky tactics, she could've lost with huge disappointment. From what she's heard...this man's Pokemon in a real match are unlike of what he uses in gym battles. "I wasn't the same as before...let's see your best, Ryan. Though...I'd be curious of what your first Pokemon is..." Hannah coolly as she throws her Poke Ball up and down. Ryan took out and enlarged his own Pokéball, "Very well. I'll show you. Rocky, take center stage!" he shouted. His Pokéball burst opened, revealing a large Houndoom. "Hound!" the dog-like Pokémon barked. "Now, choose your Pokémon." Ryan stated. A Houndoom? He never used that in the gym...so its true, are all of his Pokemon different from what he's used in the gym? Then this is already a big disadvantage for me...for he's seen four of my Pokemon used against them. Hannah quietly thought as she tossed the ball up into the air. He hasn't seen how much I've progressed though! I will get him! "Go, Porygon-Z!" Hannah shouted. The white light bursts out into the stage, showing the Pokemon. It jumps up and down in excitement. Hannah smirked, she had never shown this Pokemon to Ryan. She had recieved it after her battle with Ryan. It was effectively used against the Elite Four, but Yianni had seem to figure out its tactic in an instant. Hopefully, this wasn't the same with Ryan. The referee sees the two Pokemon ready to fight. He raises a green flag. "Let the match..." And he thrusts down the flag. "BEGIN!" Porygon-Z vs. Houndoom "Rocky, use Dark Pulse." Ryan commanded calmly. Houndoom leaped into the air and let loose a massive burst of dark energy, traveling at high speeds towards Porygon-Z. Hannah quickly thought through something. "Porygon-Z, counter with Zap Cannon!" Porygon's body immediately creates a ball of electric energy from its body. From the ball of electricity, a huge zap of electricity bursts out, and it collides with the Dark Pulse. To the Houndoom's surprise, the Zap Cannon slowly overpowers the Dark Pulse, making it to redirect the attack back at Houndoom. Heh, this is why I chose Porygon-Z...it's insane Attack can easily overpower lots of other attacks. Wait 'til I get other tactics up on my sleeve! Hannah thought as she smiled. Ryan smirked, "Rocky, use Counter." he demanded. "Hoooooooun!" it roared, and glowed bright red. Porygon's Zap Cannon hit Houndoom square on the head, but rebounded off of the dog-looking Pokémon and traveled right back at Porygon-Z. Crap, I've underestimated him! "Try dodging it, Porygon!" She shouted. Porygon could immediately see that the Zap Cannon was going straight back at him, but it was too fast. The Porygon-Z manages to move to get out of the way of a direct hit, but it was partially damage. The Zap Cannon impacts the ground of the stadium, and smoke immediately emerges from it, clouding Porygon-Z. Hannah intently looks at the smoke, wondering of what happened. But, she does a tiny smirk as she points down with one finger. She hoped that Porygon-Z had somehow got it. And with success, the Pokemon understood. Three triangles suddenly emerge from the smoke and flies at the Houndoom in fast speed. Ryan took action, "That's Tri Attack!" he thought, "Go Rocky! Dodge it and use Flamethrower!" Houndoom leaped out of the way of the three triangles and then loosed a stream of powerful flames at the tiny Porygon. Hannah suddenly puts down two of her fingers, pointing down at the ground. Porygon-Z suddenly leaped out of the smoke, having the Flamethrower miss its target. Hannah could finally see the Porygon-Z and she quietly gasps. It wasn't going good, for the Porygon-Z was bruised and battered from the earlier Zap Cannon that was reflected. But, she smirked. Porygon-Z had understood Hannah. Porygon-Z fires off another Tri Attack from its body, but this time, it shoots it right at the stadium again. More smoke is produced that clouds between Houndoom and Porygon-Z, preventing both sides from seeing each other. Hannah smirks, she could see Porygon's eyes turn red, random numbers were going through its eyes. This plan had to work. Ryan also saw the glow of red, "I'm not sure, but I think that's Lock-On." he thought. "Then the next move will be a direct hit. I could use Counter again, but she catch on to my strategy." "Rocky, this next move will be a direct hit. Prepare yourself." he warned. "Hound!" he heard his Pokémon reply. Hannah suddenly whispers commands to Porygon, keeping them hidden away from Ryan. "I expect it...you know what to do right away, Porygon." The Pokemon nodded and its calculations were finally done. The smoke slowly clears away as Hannah waits for it to do so...and then, the Pokemon gets a clear glimpse of the Houndoom. Hannah took this opportunity, and Porygon readies its Lock-On. "NOW! Psycho Shock!!!" She shouted. Using Hyper Beam would be a reckless suicide mission, but, using advantages of the Special Attack of Porygon-Z and comparing it with Houndoom's low Defense, this will hurt! Hannah intently thought as she smiled. Porygon releases shockwave of psychic energy, and it immediately targets at the impending Houndoom. "Useless." Ryan said, folding his arms. The psychic shock struck Houndoom, but had no effect. "Psychic moves have no effect on Dark-type Pokémon like Rocky. I've had this Houndoom since I was a young boy, so it is well trained to take on strong moves like that." he explained. "Rocky, Dark Pulse!" Houndoom loosed a large dark wave from it's mouth at Porygon 2. Hannah was taken back by that. She completely forgot. How stupid it was for her to forget. She immediately slammed her hand into her head to her stupidity. She was being pressured...pressured a lot to make a fatal mistake such as this. She could only react fast as she points at the attack. "Porygon-Z, Tri Attack to counter!" The two attacks collide with each other and create another blast of smoke. The two attacks render each other useless and the two sides weren't able to see each other again. Hannah quickly thought out of her next attack...the smoke could only last for such a short time. She could only then think of something seperate now. Hannah nods her head at Porygon-Z. Porygon's eyes turn red again, with numbers calculating. If Psychic moves didn't work, then Hannah will have to take advantage of the Pokemon's incredibly high special attack. Hannah could feel sweat fall from her hair. She was already working at a pressured state, working like this isn't definitely going to work at all. Her plan wasn't going to work again. For all she knew, Hannah knew she was going to expect something from Ryan. I've got this partially planned out...but I can only hope he's going to do one thing...for now, I'm going to have to think as this plan processes... Category:Episodes